


Would you kill me if i love you?

by C_0



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dark Magic, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Knight Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Knights - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Platonic Relationships, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_0/pseuds/C_0
Summary: In the Sanders Kingdom everything seemed to be fine. The great King Thomas was loved and cherished by his people, his personal royal guard Roman was always on duty, the royal conselor, Logan, was helping his king with anything he could and the royal librarian, Patton, was always there to cheer up his Highness with witty puns.But what happens when a new and mysterious shadow slowly ravages all the peace and love in the kingdom? What happens when someone tries to bring down the king and with him all the kingdom? And what happens when the intriguingly mysterious  individual win the heart of the noble guard?
Relationships: "Prinxiety" "Logicality", Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

There was nothing wrong.

Everything was running smoothly.

The birds were humming, the sun was shinning, the citizens were cheerful and the castle was fussing with busy people. 

The king was on his throne reading a book when his loyal guard approached.

"Your Highness, the councillor is here to discuss the financial problems that are happening in the west side of the country." announced Roman.

"Roman, for the last time, call me Thomas. We've known each other since diapers and you know how much I dislike all this "royal etiquette" especially since we are friends. And okay... tell Logan he can come in." said the king putting away his book.

Roman ordered to the servants to let Logan inside. The relatively young councillor was the best at his job and was helping Thomas with anything he could. Roman liked to tease him by saying that he's the one ruling the country instead of Thomas but Logan would humbly correct Roman by saying that is his job to help His Highness with anything and everything. He never EVER thought of replacing his king.

"Your Highness..." bowed Logan before placing the maps and some letters on a desk placed in the corner. 

"For the last time, please just call me by my name! We're friends!" said Thomas rubbing his eyes in mild annoyance.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Sir." Logan apologised. "I'm here to discuss important matters so if your Highness is okay with it i would begin to talk." he placed his hands behind his back and waited.

"Go on." Thomas was approaching the desk with Roman never leaving his side.

"Okay. So, I asked for your attention so we could discuss about the financial problem in the west side of the kingdom. We received numerous letters from both wealthy and poor citizens requesting your help with bringing down the greedy nobles who are pillaging the poor people up until they have little to nothing left to live with." Logan said displaying the map ot the kingdom and handing Thomas and Roman some of the letters.

"For how long had this been happening?" asked the king worried.

"Exactly 2 months, Sir." answered the councillor.

"We can't let the poor people withouth help." said Roman to his king.

"Of course we can't. We need to do something quickly." Thomas put the letters down and begin to think. "Think Thomas, think" he was mumbling to himself.

"May I suggest something?" asked Logan. The king just nodded. "How about we invite the nobles to the next week ball. I am fully aware that your Highness don't agree with the usual punishment of jail. But I think we can teach them a lesson by humiliating them in front of the rest royal and noble persons coming to this ball. You know... to teach them a lesson." 

"And then we can assign them a guard or a page that could report back to the castel if the noble is doing wrong again." Roman completed.

"I don't know... Humiliating? Isn't it a bit too much?" Thomas thought out loud.

"Well... that's the most neutral option." said Logan. "The other options are jail, regular physical punishment and capital punishment. And I know that your Highness try to not do those kind of things to anyone. I thought that humiliation might be less extreme and might be a good lesson to those kind of people as well as an warning so they won't do wrong again. But I am afraid we might have to resort to those options if the incident repeat itself." argued Logan pushing his glasses up his nose.

"You know how much I hate those things. I can't put someone to jail or punish them." Thomas said.

"I know, your Highness. But something has to be done. Sometimes you have to do what you hate for the good of your people." Roman put a reassuring hand on his king shoulder while Logan nodded in agreement.

"Fine. Let's see how things play out at the ball and then act. Logan can I trust you to send an invitation to every noble responsible for this economic instability?" 

"Of course, Sir." Logan answered while gathering the stuff he brought and placing them in order on the table. "I'll have the invitations sent at once. Now if you'll excuse me..." Logan bowed before leaving the room.

"Hufff..." sighed Thomas returning to his throne. 

Usually the king stuff wasn't so hard. But he wanted to be loved and his kingdom to be full of joy and happiness and love. And in situations like this he didn't want to punish anyone. He thought anything could be solved with a good old talk. But both Logan and Roman advices were to not trust the "money-blinded-people". They are known to lie and deceive you in order to get what they want. They would like even to their king for their own good and well being.

"Roman, i'll need you to be prepared for this ball." the king told his guard. "I don't want those people to get away with what they've done. Can I trust in you with that?"

"Of course, my king. I'll make sure that those bastards won't get away. Justice will be made." bowed Roman before returning to his spot and guarding again.

Roman had a very good judgement and could tell how uncomfortable his king was with this plan. But he also knew that a king can't be only forgiving and loving and carrying. Just like a parent, he needed to "scold" and "punish" his "kids" (the bad citizens) in order to maintain a good and healthy environment as well as maintaining peace and love in his kingdom. 

He remembered how strict and unforgiving Thomas's father was. People feared him. But Thomas... Thomas was nothing like his father. Thomas was loved by everyone and he as well loved his people. Just the fact that he insisted on calling him by his name and that he says that "we're friends" is enough to demonstrate how he is as a king. No one could ask for a better king. 

Yet, he couldn't help but wonder if the king will be able to punish the bad just like it deserves it.


	2. Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas isn't ready for what has happen at the ball. But he know he can trust his friends to help him.

Roman is worried. He trust his king more than anyone and he know that His Highness can't do anything remotely bad. That's the reason behind his worry. That Thomas wouldn't have the power to punish the bad.

Roman was getting ready for the ball in his room. His outfit wasn't too elegant but the red stash and his emblem on his forearms showed his social status. Head of the guards and the king's personal guard. 

He took his favourite sword and walked out of the room heading towards the throne room where he knew he would find Thomas.

"Your Majesty." he bowed before the king then walked over to where Thomas and Logan were discussing the plan for this ball.

"For the last time, just call me by my name!" said Thomas annoyed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." chuckled Roman. 

Thomas and Roman had a history. They knew each other since very little. Roman had a noble blood while Thomas was pure royal. Their families used to meet frequently and everytime it happened, the two boys would play around together. Their friendship is very strong and anyone who tried to break this relationship failed miserably. Their story is almost perfect. They grew together, played together, shared everything and Roman even made a promise to never leave Thomas's side. That's how he become the head guard and Thomas's personal guardian angel. But when the young prince took the throne and was named King, Roman took that promise and swore on his life that he won't let anything touch the king. Also, taking his job seriously was one of the main reason he won't act all buddy buddy with Thomas. But he knew that if Thomas needed a friend he could always count on him.

"So this is the plan." said Logan. "We wait until midnight so all the people would be there. Then we lock every single way of escape. I'll have the guards do that with all the doors and windows. Roman, you'll have to make sure this is done properly and if so to give us a signal." Roman just nodded. "Then Your Highness will make an announcement so everyone's attention would be gained. Then..." 

"I can't do it." Thomas interrupted. "Can't you do it?" asked him worried and anxious.

"I can. But your majesty's authority is much more important. And is needed in this kind of situations." answered Logan with a sigh.

"What if you both do it?" said Roman looking at both of them.

"What do you mean?" said Thomas.

"What is your Highness makes the announcement, then Logan would name the criminals and accuse them, then ,my King, you will give the final punishment." suggested Roman.

"That... might work." said Logan. "Only if the King is approving, of course."

"I'm okay with it." 

"Then is settled. The plan should run smoothly and the criminals shall seek their punishment." said Roman puffing his chest and holding his sword in the air.

"Keep your enthusiasm for the ball." suggested Logan. "We count on you to give us the signal so don't get distracted. Now if you'll excuse me, I shall take my leave." Logan bowed then left the room.

The room fell in silence. Thomas took his place on the throne and Roman stood on his left side. Stealing a glance at his king, Roman saw that Thomas was anxious.

"Your Highness? Is something wrong?" asked the young guard.

"No." lied the king.

"Please don't lie to me Thomas." said the guard softly." I know you better than you think."

"I know..." sighed Thomas. "Is just... what if I can't do it? What if I say something stupid or inappropriate? What if I make a mistake and ruin our plan? What if it's going to fail because of me? What if..."

"Okay. Enough." interrupted Roman. " I understand your nervousness but you need to calm down. You won't ruin anything. Everything will work out. I trust you and you should trust yourself more." said the guard givingthe king a pat in the back. 

The king just exhaled quietly.

"Hei! Cheer up! It will be fine, you'll see." but the king didn't respond. "Want me to bring Patton?" suggested Roman earning a little smile from Thomas.

"Yes please." smiled the king.

"I'll be right back." said the guard leaving Thomas's side.

He walked to the long corridor and climbed a few stairs the took a left turn and continued up until he was faced with two big wooden doors. Behind those doors stood tall wooden shelves with hundreds of books on them. Walking inside he begin looking for the cheerful librarian. Suddenly, he heard soft singing from behind a few shelves. 

"Pat?" he asked trying to find the boy. The singing stoped and the librarian popped his head from the shelf. 

"Oh! Hi Roman!"smiled the boy taking a few books and giving them to the guard. "What brings you here?" the boy took some books himself and guided the other toward the central desk where another few books were laying opened.

"I need your help." said Roman while placing down the books. "Well... not me. But Thomas is very nervous about the ball tonight and I need you to cheer him up a little." 

"Of course!" said the older boy happily. "LOGAN!" shouted loudly out of no where startling the guard a little. "I'M GOING TO THOMAS! IF YOU NEED ANYTHING YOU CAN FIND ME THERE!" shouted receiving an small "okay" in return. Logan doesn't rise his voice usually. Well... there are a few exceptions when he does but they are so rare they're not worth counting.

"Hmmmm... " said Roman placing his hand on his chin and studying Patton a little.

"What?" asked the boy confused.

"I didn't know Logan was here. Were you two busy or something?" asked the guard smirking. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Well yeah! I was helping Logan find some books he needed for his studies. He needed a book about herbs among others and we were looking for it." said Patton.

"Well, that didn't work." said Roman a little disappointed.

"What didn't work?" asked even more confused Patton.

"Nothing. Let's just head back to the king." 

The two boys left and headed to the throne room. As soon as they got there Thomas's face lighted up and he smiled receiving a hug from the affectionate librarian. Whenever Thomas was sad it was enough to bring Patton in the room and his mood would change unnaturally quickly. 

The three of them laughed until they couldn't breathe properly. Patton would tell a joke or a funny story and would start laughing in the middle of it and the other two would be laughing because of his laughter. And when they would stop to take a breath then look at each other and would start laughing again. Thomas's sides were hurting from so much laughter and Roman and Patton couldn't even stand up from so much laughter. Even the servants at the door were containing their laughter. That's the effect that Patton had on people. He could live up the mood in seconds just by being present. Everyone loved him and he loved everyone. 

Too bad the happiness couldn't last as Logan entered the room to announce that the king needed to get ready for the ball as well as the other two. 

The room fell silent again. And Thomas was nervous again. But even so, he took a big breath puffed out his chest, straightenedhis back and proceed to leave the room. Even if he didn't want to, he needed to prepare for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you guys think. And stay tuned next chapter is coming soon. :3


	3. Hidden Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad nobles are punished and Roman spots something strange.

Admiring himself in the mirror, Thomas took his crown and hold it above his head. He doesn't usually wear it because, as he said many times before, he wanted to be seen as a friend rather than a ruler. He placed the crown on his head feeling it heavy against his scalp. He watched himself one more time in the mirror before heading towards the ball room.

Walking the long corridors every person he met bowed to him and he kindly nodded in response. Once at the doors of the ball room, he waited for Roman and Logan. The two arrived just in time as the door opened revealing a multitude of people whose gaze turned towards them. Thomas felt suddenly anxious.

"Everyone bow before our great ruler and leader, King Thomas Sanders!" announced the page gaining everyone's attention. Thomas just stepped towards his throne gaining bows and reverences from both mans and womans. "Royal guard and great noble, Sir Roman Aralot." Roman begin to walk right after Thomas and stopping besides the throne standing at the king's left. "And royal councillor and high noble, Sir Logan Berry." Logan as well walked to the throne and stopped besides Thomas's right side. 

The three of them looked at each other before both Logan and Roman left to make sure every entrance was locked. After verifying everything Logan returned besides the king and waited so Roman would too.

"Everything is checked." whispered Roman.

"Then we shall proceed." said Logan clearing his voice. "May I get your attention please?" asked Logan and the crowd suddenly fell quiet and everyone was listening. "I hereby have to announce something of great importance. We gathered here not only to straighten our bonds and to check on how everyone is doing. But to also make sure the financial status of the country is in perfect balance. As we all know, our kingdom is based on love and peace and friendship. Even if our King tries to do the best for our country some people present here tried to try our king's patience and goodwill by satisfying their greed. I would like for those who know that are guilty to step up and reveal themselves." said Logan but no one stepped forward. "Well, since no one has the courage to accept their situation, I shall name them myself: Sir Malnor, Sir Syldain, Sir Quanrow, Sir Lanwyn, Sir Gahariel and Sir Vaerius. You all are found guilty of corruption and are sentenced to answer before the King." Logan said indicating to Thomas to stand up.

"I'm expecting some answers." said the King with unexpected seriousness.

The nobles just started stammering and one of them even tried running before being cought by the guards and thrown at the kings feet. 

"Enough!" said the King stopping the incoherent stammering. "Since no one of you is going to apologise or explain himself I hereby decree that you all need to be punished." The king give Roman a signal and the young guard aligned the nobles in a straight line before the king. "I find it hard to believe that there are people who tried to destroy the balance and peace of my kingdom. We all know that I try to be more than your king. We all know how strong our relationships with each other are. I try to be a friend. Someone who you won't be afraid to talk to. But you Sirs are forcing me to do what I dislike the most." Thomas said circling the nobles.

"Every single one of you is guilty." repeated Logan. " Sir Malnor and Sir Syldain, it is said that you don't pay your servants and that you also tax the poor people for every single little thing. From simple mistakes made to even their land. Sir Quanrow and Sir Lanwyn, you are guilty of threatening your servants with death punishment if they don't pay for their right of working the land. And Sir Gahariel and Sir Vaerius, you simply pillage the people just because you want more money than you already have." 

"Unacceptable!" said Thomas who just got angry with the nobles just from hearing what they've done. 

Both Roman and Logan were surprised. They've never seen Thomas angry. Sure, he sometimes would get pissed off when they would refuse to stop all the etiquette thing. But angry? Never.

"You all are going to strip down the noble status. From this moment you are no longer considered 'Sir'. You will return the money you've taken. You will apologise to the people for what you've done. You will report back to the castel your financial status every single month. And you will be assigned a page and a guard to keep you in check. If you won't do as I said, you will be trown in prison. My authority won't be denied. Understood?"

The nobles just fell to their knees and thanked their King for his kindness. They all were red with embarrassment and humiliation and could hear the other guest laughing, whispering and talking about how the King was too good for his own good and that his kindness was endless. All six former nobles were escorted out of the castel and to their homeland.

Roman was proud of Thomas. He surpassed his anxiety and was able to punish the bad. He also got a little worried with him since he have never seen him angry but by the time the bad people left he was already his cheerful and nice self talking happily with the guests.

Analysing the room and all the people pressent, someting caught Roman's eyes. A tall, skinny silhouette stood in the dark corner with half of their face hidden by the hood of their black and purple cape. His first instinct was to protect the king. But the shadow only smirked before literaly walking through the closed doors. The only thing Roman caught was a purple glowing eye before the strange person vanished.

"I'll be back in no time." said Roman to his Highness. "I count on you Logan to protect him if anything happens." He trained Logan and teached him how to use a sword and a bow and he knew he can protect himself and the king if needed. 

Roman ran out the room trying to catch the person. At the end of the hallway stood the silhouette watching him with sparkling purple eye. He couldn't see the other eye but he knew that it was unusual for people to have glowing purple eyes.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" asked the guard but the shadow only left through the wall. "What in the name of God was that?" told Roman to himself walking to the place and checking the wall to see if is not a secret passage but there was nothing. "Just a wall..." said Roman confused. 

Something is lurking freely in the castel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter? Who is she? Never heard of her. :3


	4. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finally finds out what he saw at the ball. But he might not like what he learns.

A week passed since the day the ball took place. Roman was in the training room with Thomas in the middle of a sparring match. Both of them would train together when they would have the time. Roman was the best trainer Thomas could ask of but today, Roman was in deep seas. One hit trew Roman to the ground worrying Thomas.

"Oh my sweet stars, are you okay?" Thomas ran to the now standing guard.

"I'm fine, your Highness. Just hurt my ego a little." chuckled Roman. He hates loosing.

"You sure you're okay? You don't seem like you're doing fine. You never let me win." Thomas said handing him the wooden sword.

"I have to admit. I'm a little distracted."

And he really was. Ever since that night, Roman couldn't think of anything else but the dark glowing purple eye. Eyes that were hunting down his mind and that creeped in his every dream. He had never seen such creature that can also go through walls. He couldn't help but wonder who was that mysterious person and what business does it have in the palace.

"Have you noticed anything unusual at the ball?" asked Roman.

"The ball from a week ago?" said the king.

"Yeah. Anything out of the ordinary."

"No. Not at all. Have you?"

Roman was thinking... should he tell his king? He has the right to know and if that... thing... is going to turn out dangerous then he had to protect Thomas.

"I did. But is hard to explain what I saw." said the guard heading to the wall where all short of weapons were displayed.

"What do you mean?" said the King while taking his bright red cape and putting it on his shoulders.

"I think it was a person. But it had a glowing eye and could go through walls. I don't know what to think. But if it turns out dangerous I'll make sure to protect you." told Roman putting away to swords they were using.

"I know you will. And I know you'll figure out whatever you saw. But don't worry. I'll be fine." Thomas put a reassuring hand on Romans shoulder.

The two of them left and headed to the throne room where they meet Logan. Thomas sat in his throne while the young councillor approached with a few letters in hand. 

"Anything important, Logan?" asked the king.

"Not really, your Highness. Just the report from those former nobles. Seems like they returned the money they've took and apologised to the people." answered Logan.

"That's great. Seems like they've learned their lesson." commented Roman.

"Maybe." said Logan still looking at the letters. "But it would be wise to keep them in check for a few more months so we'll be sure the incident won't repeat. " 

"I understand." stood up Thomas. "They so be it. I can't stand when people are bad withouth a good reason. And even if they do have a reason, why would they be bad? I don't get it." 

"Not all people are as kind, nice and good as you are, your Highness."said Logan withouth looking up from the papers. 

"True." agreed Roman.

Soon after the conversation ended, Logan left and the royal guard excused himself to do his usual day patrol around the castle. He also wanted to check on Patton to see if he has a book about glowing eyes but first he needed to check the castle. 

Going down the hall he spotted a man shadow casting it's self on the wall but without anyone being there. 

"Who is there? Show yourself!" shouted the guard getting his trusty sword ready. But nothing appeared.

Suddenly the shadow begin to move fast down the wall and into the nearest exit.

"Hei! Come back here, we're not done!" said Roman chasing after the shadow.

He followed it up until it stoped on the door of the tallesr tower of the castel. From there, it just pointed up before disappearing. Confused, Roman took a torch and climbed the spiralled stairs. When he reached the end of the stairs he could see a man standing on the edge of the tower looking down at the ground like he contemplated of jumping at any moment.

Roman took out his sword and pointed it at the men who was ignoring him completely.

"Who are you?!" asked the guard ready to either fight or save the man from jumping.

"Glad to see you too again, Sir." said the man still not looking at the guard. Half of his face was hidden by his long hair.

"You didn't answered my question. Who are you and what are you doing here?" 

"That's two questions." said the man mockingly. "As for your answers that you so insistently asked for... let's just say that I'm here to tear apart your pretty little kingdom as well as your much loved king." said the man finally looking at Roman with his signature glowing purple eye. 

Roman felt his hear skip a beat. This mysterious man was a true challenge. One that the guard didn't encountered before. He felt excitement as well as worry for his king.

"Before you even try to get to my king, you'll have to get past me." said Roman ready to fight.

"Oh... that won't be a problem at all. Because you see, we already got to your dear King." smirked the man.

"What?" said the guard confused.

"Exactly what you heard. We already got your king. And by the time anyone gets to him it will be too late." the man stood and faced Roman. 

He slowly approached the young guard sliglty touching the blade and getting it out of his way with a little push. Roman couldn't move. The man stood inches away from him but he couldn't move a muscle.

"It's sad I won't get to see your pretty face when you'll find your king. But I enjoyed our little game of hide and seek." said the man touching his face and forcing him to look at him. "But don't worry. We'll meet again -".

"Virgil!" shouted another person from Roman's behind. 

"Give me a minute. " answered Virgil. "Is time for our goodbye little guard. See ya again." said Virgil placing a small kiss on Roman's nose before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

Roman could finally move again. He took his hand and whipped his nose before processing what just happened. He just got threatened by a man named Virgil. A handsome and cunning man he could add. But what in the holy heaven was that kiss about? His heart was pounding in his chest like crazy and he was beyond confused. He suddenly felt like blushing. This man was cunning, mysterious, charming, sly, playful and absolutely gorgeous. He was afraid he might like the guy. 

But then he remember...

"THE KING!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter? Idk... :3


End file.
